


Pestering

by elenniel



Series: Dialogue Prompt #1 [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel
Summary: Suzuna decides to bug Hiruma about asking Mamori out on a date.





	Pestering

**Author's Note:**

> There was a list of dialogue prompts on Tumblr, so I decided to take the prompts and write different fics for different ships I like based on the same prompt. This is based on prompt #1: "It's really not that complicated."

Taki Suzuna was not someone easily cowed. Her boldness was especially daring in the face of someone like Hiruma. No one else, Sena thought, would have dared to do what Suzuna had just done: go up to Hiruma in a café and demand to know why he hadn’t yet asked Mamori out on a date.

Hiruma gave her a look of disdain over his laptop. “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” she said. “Why haven’t you asked Mamo- _nee_ out yet?”

“How is that any of your business, you damn Skates?”

Suzuna continued blithely, as though she hadn’t heard him, “You’ve both been at Saikyoudai for two years now! When you were at Deimon, I could understand it. Mamo- _nee_ especially is the kind that would want to focus on her studies first. But what’s there to stop you now? You’re both _still_ on the same team. You’re still quarterback, and she’s still manager.”

Sena tried to get her attention. Hiruma looked like he was contemplating how quickly a stun gun would take effect on a girl of Suzuna’s size.

“Come on, it’s really not that complicated. All you need to do is ask her – _nicely_ , mind you – if she’d want to go for dinner. Then you dress nice, pick her up, and take her to a fancy restaurant – ooh, you could take in a football game earlier in the day. Make a date of the whole day! So ok, you go see a game together, then you go for dinner. At the end of it, you say –”

“All right, shut it.” There was no mistaking the icy commanding tones of Hiruma Youichi. When he spoke that way, everyone obeyed. Even Suzuna.

She blinked at him. Sena marvelled that she even managed to look irritated that he’d told her to stop.

“My life is none of your damn business, roller-skate brat. Who I date, or whether I date at all is my business and mine alone. Got it?”

“I’m just _saying_ –!”

“And who says I haven’t done what you suggest?”

Suzuna’s jaw dropped. So did Sena’s.

“You… Okay, wait, so you _are_ going out with Mamo- _nee_?”

He blew a gum bubble and popped it. “At which point since you barged into this café did I say I wasn’t?”

“Oh my goodness! I can’t believe it!” Suzuna looked thrilled. But the very next moment, she narrowed her eyes and scrutinised him. “No, you’re bluffing. That’s not a straight answer. You’re just trying to get rid of me.”

“I would still want to get rid of you regardless of the answer,” said Hiruma.

Sena thought that was probably very true.

“Suzuna! Sena! What are you doing here?”

They turned to see Mamori standing behind them.

“Mamo- _nee_!” exclaimed Suzuna at the same time that Hiruma said, “Good. Right on time.”

He stood up, pulled Mamori around Suzuna and then…

Hiruma was kissing Mamori. And she wasn’t protesting. Instead, she appeared to be quite enjoying it. Sena wasn’t sure if his jaw or Suzuna’s could drop any further.

Mamori pushed away from Hiruma after a few moments, blushing. “Hiruma-kun! What was that for?”

He cackled and resumed his seat. “I’m proving a point to the idiot kids here.” Looking at Suzuna, he said, “There. You satisfied now, Skates?”


End file.
